


Give You All My Love

by ArcticDream



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A LONG while, At the same time it's a self-insert?, Bara Sans, Doesn't say it though, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk ships Reader and Sans, M/M, Male Chara, Might be smut but it won't happen for awhile, Overprotective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader becomes Frisk's big sister, Reader has her own color soul, Reader's name is interpretative, Reader-Insert, Sans hates Reader in the beginning, Slow Burn, Uses (Y/N), reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticDream/pseuds/ArcticDream
Summary: You are 18 years old, fresh out of high school, moving out of your parents' house to live on your own. You've had a pretty good life, thus far. Your parents loved you, you had a few close friends, and you also had a romantic interest. After some events, you travel up Mt. Ebott to clear your mind, only to fall into a place known as the Underground. Your whole life turned out to be a lie once you discover that monsters live down there (who can also use magic). For awhile, you believe you died and this was your eternity, but that wasn't the case: not after encountering a talking flower, a goat mom, and a certain skeleton that you begin to develop feelings for. Your final decision may change the fate of both mankind and monster-kind: live in the Underground, travel back up to the Surface and continue to live your almost-perfect life only filled with lies and deception, or can you somehow find a way to free everyone? That is... if you don't die.Updates on Thursdays.





	1. How It All Started

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THE EXPERIMENT IS GOING GREAT! DARE MIGHT I SAY VERY...

VERY...

INTERESTING...

“SHE'LL BE DOWN HERE SOON. I CAN'T WAIT TO FINALLY EXIST ONCE MORE. THE NINTH HUMAN IS A SPECIAL HUMAN. DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING FUNNY, SANS.”

 

Hello, my name’s (y/n). I moved from the big city to get away from the population… I prefer peace and quiet. My family is with me right now, but not for long. You see, I’m 18, and I decided that I needed a place to move to. We looked at a lot of houses online, none sparking my fancy. My parents knew how much I loved solitude, so they found a nice home out in the country side. Have I ever mentioned how beautiful the country side is? No? Well, the countryside is astonishing. My mother always loved the countryside, she used to live out here and would speak about it a lot; it piqued my interest in solitude.

So, yes, we’re currently all mashed in a car together, driving to my new house. I’m not driving, my father is. Because of this, it gives me some time to reevaluate my life as we near the house that we bought on foreclosure. I’ll explain the house in a minute, but the scenery needs some explaining. We just passed a sign that read, ‘WELCOME TO EBOTTVILLE!’, pretty cliché to name a town after a famous mountain, right? The mountain has had some accusations poorly placed on it. Nobody likes to talk about the mountain, nor walk up its steep body. Basically, the mountain’s clean of litter. The only accusation that I know that was placed on the mountain is that if someone walks up there, they never come back down. It’s a scary thought.

This small town’s in a valley, surrounded by these pretty yellow flowers. From the car, you’d think they were something like a hibiscus, but upon closer inspection, they looked like buttercups, and lots of them. The buttercups made the whole field light up yellow, contrasting the bright blue emanating from the sky, bringing the dark green of the tall grass out even further. There were barely any clouds out in the sky, the sun shining happily as if to blanket the buttercups in its orange glow. The sight was breathtaking, but of course the town was beginning to close in, bringing the end of the field of buttercups to an abrupt halt.

“So,” I heard my mother ask. I looked up at her, she was sitting in the front passenger seat, “The scenery _is_ amazing, huh?”

I nodded, looking back to the buttercups before I couldn’t see them anymore because of entering the town. “They are. I’m sure Grandma and Grandpa would’ve liked them, huh~?” I chuckled. My grandparents were getting up there, stuck in a retirement home for them to rot in. Until I could study at Ebott University to get my Bachelor’s, I couldn’t help pay for them to live somewhere nicer. I want to become a graphic designer, to finally put my artistic talent out there. I wanted to be a musician, but knew I couldn’t make much money from that unless I went professional… I don’t know if I’m ready for that commitment to play in front of hundreds- maybe even thousands- of people. I still have my violin with me, it holds too much sentimental value to just get rid of. Maybe I’ll be able to pass it down to my child soon? You know, once I find “the one”.

Thought aside, we managed to make it to the house a few minutes after entering the town; it’s a nice small country house. Built sometime in the 1700s, I think; this wooden house has had its fair share of renovating over the centuries. This house was cheap, cool huh? Hmm, now that I think about it…

“Hey Dad, what was the cost of this house again?”

“Sweetie, you don’t need to know that. It was a cheap house, that’s all you need to know.”

My (e/c) eyes squinted, not liking the answer he provided me. You can’t just say it was super-duper cheap and expect me to live my life all happy and stuff! What if the house is cluttered with junk from the previous owners? What if there’s a crazed murder and/or kidnapper that lives in the area? _What if it’s haunted?_ No, that last one isn’t true… I hope.

I suddenly began to feel my muscles aching from sitting in the car for too long.

_Man, I just want to stretch my legs._

I was the first one out of the car, running over to unlock the door with my new house key. Look at this place! It feels so nice and cozy! Is that a fireplace? My feet carried me over to said fireplace to inspect it.

“So, do you like it?” I heard my mom ask. She was standing out in the clear space of the what-would-be living room, looking at me as I tried to light the fireplace. Even though it may _look_ warm outside, it’s far from ever being warm. It’s freaking November and I just want to unpack the essentials, light this baby up, and then fall on the makeshift bed I’d make to sleep. I had my whole schedule planned for the next two to three days.

My parents were just going to drop my stuff off and head out, something about trying to break the attachment between us. I understand, I am an adult after all- young adult.

“I love this place. It feels so nice and cozy~ I’m never moving out of this house, nuh-uh!” I laughed, managing to spark a little flame to begin its descent into fire-hood.

“Come on, (y/n). Ya need to help your old man out with this stuff! Ya got too much junk!” Dad yelled out from outside, bringing in all the heavy boxes.

“Well how ‘bout you carry the smaller ones and leave the ones that are too heavy to carry to someone with stronger muscles?” I laughed, flexing my noodle arms. Okay, I had a bit of muscle, but maybe not a whole lot. Dad just looked at me, chuckled, and walked back out to grab another heavy box. I sighed, “Dad! Get back here!” I ran out, helping my father with the boxes.

 

That took much longer than I expected. Those boxes were heavy! I underestimated the power of those boxes… and what little strength that I have. Heh, well, my parents bade me a goodbye and have left to go back to the city, leaving me with the job of unpacking my belongings.

_I never realized how alone I felt until just a few minutes of them being gone._

_Don’t leave me…_

_I don’t like to be left alone…_

Mustering up the courage to just not break down and cry because of separation anxiety, I built that makeshift bed next to the fireplace for some warmth. It was going to get cold out tonight, and maybe for the next few nights. I needed to be prepared.

_Ring… ring!_

_Ring… ring!_

_What…? Who’s calling at this hour?_

“…Hello?” My groggy voice of waking up at the crack of dawn- actually, it was 9 o’clock, but still!

“Hey, (y/n)! Whaddya want for breakfast?”

My eyes instantly lit up at the sound of _his_ voice. I thought he was never going to visit! “O-oh! Um… I’m kinda in the mood for some waffles…” My finger wrapped itself around in my hair instinctively, beginning to twirl it around.

“Well, I can just come pick ya up, then~” I heard what sounded like a car engine starting. This made me sit up even more.

“A-alright! Just a fair warning, I may not be ready by the time you come over!” I laughed.

He laughed, “You’re such a slow poke. Just don’t keep me waiting for long. I’ll be there around ten, ‘kay?”

This time, I was fully standing and my back was strained from sleeping on the floor, “R-right. Okay. I’ll be ready in fifteen, then!” Sharing a few more laughs, I hung up the phone.

_Oh, Zack… why won’t you accept my feelings?_

Oh, dear, you’re probably confused, huh? Well, Zack’s a great “friend” of mine, always has been. We’ve been “friend’s” ever since middle school. I recently gained feelings for him, and he’s so oblivious to my signals! Ugh, he’s so cute.

His hair’s this pretty cherry red, which sways in the breeze, it also swoops his forehead. His eyes are a deep chocolate brown, which softens whenever he talks to me, I can tell. He’s also tall, a good few inches taller than me. He’s just so freaking handsome, I love him! Man, I’m fangirling again.

Oh, no, I just wasted three minutes ogling over him. Got to get dressed, and quick!

 

I heard a knock on my door, “Come in!” I yelled from the bathroom, as I was in the process of straightening my short hair. I carefully rolled the straightener down just at the tips of my hair, to make them curl in to give me more volume. The door opened and closed just as quick. I heard a little slam, a few curses, and some footsteps that were probably looking for me.

“Where are you?” I heard Zack yell.

“In the bathroom! Be out in a minute! Just gotta do some hair things…” I trailed off, finishing with some touches, sprayed the crap out of my hair with some hairspray, and then confidently walked out. “Okay, now I’m ready!” I placed my hands on my waist, smiled, and puffed my chest out.

Zack laughed, “Okay, come on, Ms. Superhero.” He linked his arms with one of mine, which was still attached to my waist, and pulled me out. He couldn’t see how red my face was from the contact. “Let’s get some Waffle House~” he winked at me.

That wink…

AH…!

I chuckled, nodding, trying to suppress my face from becoming the color of Zack’s hair. “Could you let me go?” I asked, maybe a bit too uncertainly. Luckily, he didn’t even notice my tone and let go of my arm.

Once we both situated ourselves in his car, he turned to me. “You know,” there was a little blush emanating from his freckled cheeks, “That sweater suits you…”

It was my turn to blush. Looking down at my (f/c) sweater, my face grew even hotter. I had on a black skirt that went to the middle of my thigh; some black tights; black snow boots that were fuzzy on the inside; a black scarf to match; and finally, a black slouchy beanie hat to combat the cold wind chill. “Th-thanks…” I finally sputtered out, looking down at my hands. I refused to look up, which would give away all my emotions all at once. You know what? Screw that.

I looked up at Zack, my (e/c) eyes glistening in the early sunlight. “Zack… once we get to the restaurant, I need to tell you something…” I breathed out. There was no going back this time, I’m going to confess.

Zack only nodded, tearing his eyes away from mine to start the car and glue his eyes to the road instead. The whole conversation consisted of nothing, _absolutely nothing_. None of us knew what to say to each other at this moment. Zack usually gave me compliments to show that he cares- or that at least somebody cares about me. I never really minded them until now, why now? These are the things that I love about Zack, and I think Zack’s finally starting to get the hint, maybe. I’m never the one to usually tell how someone’s feeling, or thinking in this manner. Whether he likes it or not, I’m going to confess to him.

“We’re here,” Zack simply stated, getting out of the car. I got out after him, walking to his side. Soon, we were seated in the restaurant, the news playing in the background.

“Um…” I started, my face fiery red now, “Listen, Zack…”

“ ** _THIS JUST IN: A 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL HAS BEEN REPORTED MISSING TWO DAYS AGO, WE STILL HAVEN’T FOUND THE CHILD, BUT WE ASSURE THERE’S PROGRESS BEING MADE. PLEASE REPORT TO ***-***-**** IF YOU’VE SEEN FRISK … ANYWHERE. CONTACT IMMEDIATELY._** ”

“I heard the kid climbed up Mt. Ebott and fell in this cavern thing… it was pretty sad. They’ll never find the kid.” Zack said, turning my attention away from the screen and onto him.

“That does sound really sad. She’s probably dead…” I mumbled, sipping at my (f/d) whenever the waitress brought it out. I then ordered my waffles.

As we were waiting, I sighed again, “Zack… as I was saying…”

I heard a phone ring, and the sound of Zack shuffling out of his seat to take the call. He gave me a finger telling me to wait a minute as he answered. Of course, the universe was trying so desperately hard to make sure that I don’t get a boyfriend. What do you want from me, universe?! I’ve been lonely my whole life! Let me have my moment!

Zack came in a few minutes later, the food already out on the table. I didn’t want to eat until Zack came back in, because it’d be awkward trying to confess my feelings to him whenever he tried to stuff his mouth with eggs and bacon. “(Y/n), you know my ex?”

_I don’t like where this is going…_

“Y-yeah? What about her?”

“She wants to get back together with me.”

I apparently had the most shocked and disgusted face of a lifetime. Zack seemed to be very concerned about my expression. “Oh… r-really now? W-what did you say…?” I said that last part slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

“ _I told her ‘yes’._ ”

_Welp, my life is over. See y’all in Heaven… or Hell…_

**“** Zack. Let me be frank with you,” I leaned in close as he sat back down. “We’ve been friends for how many years? It’s been a long ass time, okay? I’ve been sitting here, in the dark since high school, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break out of my shell, muster up the courage, and tell you that I really like you! You’ve been so oblivious to my signals! This is how you repay me?! You get together with your ex?! Hah!” I choked back some tears, getting my heart broken once more. Honestly, I should be used to this by now. Why would anyone like me? I’ve gotten my heart broken more times for saying stuff than keeping my mouth shut and just observe, which I also do by the way and it breaks my heart even more. I rubbed my eyes, “I-I’m going for a walk. Actually, I’ll walk back to my house… it’ll be too awkward since this was how I had to confess. Thanks, a lot.”

And with that, I left the building, my waffle still untouched.

 

Zack never came for me. Either he was too shocked to face me, too embarrassed…

_Or too disgusted…_

No, that can’t be it… r-right? The thought just sends me into even more tears as I walked through the town. Pull yourself together, (y/n)! Come on! I slapped my face lightly a few times, hoping the shock would make me stop crying.

It only made me cry more.

I loved him. I thought we had something! He told her that he liked someone else and wanted to break up with her, but then he gets back together with her?! The man keeps sending me mixed signals and I don’t like it. Please let this all be a dream, just let me wake up and try to correct my mistake.

I began to feel the ground slowly turning upward, grass starting to tickle my legs. I hadn’t realized I’d been walking up Mt. Ebott all this time. How long was I out here, thirty minutes? An hour? The sun looks like it rose just a bit more to greet the town, so I’d say maybe an hour. I’m so high up right now, the town looks so pretty in the sun’s rays. I need to climb Mt. Ebott more often. How much farther up can I get, maybe not too far. It’s getting colder the more I climb up, I should’ve brought more than a sweater. Well, I wasn’t exactly planning to get my heart broken either.

My phone’s buzzing, I wonder who’s calling? It’s Zack. I decline the call, trekking up the mountain even more. He keeps calling, I keep declining. Eventually, it leads to him texting me to pick up my phone so he can apologize.

I begin to text him back.

‘ _I wouldn’t mind your relationship. I just wish you would stop leading me_ ’

I never finished the text message. I tripped over a branch, expecting to fall into some dirt or grass, but no, I fell into a freaking cavern.

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

The fall made me shriek, because I was falling at a rate of maybe fifty feet per second or something, I couldn’t tell with how much I kept screaming. I’m dying right now, so my estimations may not be up to par. The trip over the branch made me drop my phone and I watched as it fell pathetically in front of me, the message clear as day whenever I was about to send it. I wasn’t going to even send an ‘I love you’ message to my parents. No, it was a freaking message on how I felt towards Zack, the guy who was about to become the cause of my death.

Well, I thought I died. That was, until I landed on a heap of yellow flowers. I landed right on my back, probably better than my front if I do say so myself. “Ugh…” that surely knocked the wind out of me, and now I need to watch my surroundings before falling. Since I was on my back, I could clearly see the hole that I fell through and trust me, there was no way of getting out unless I had flying powers or something. I was so deep underground, no one could possibly hear me if I screamed for help right now. I swear to god I think I broke something, maybe my back… no, I can move it just fine. Okay, everything is very sore and hurts so freaking much. That counts as breaking something, right?

After much contemplation on trying to stand up, I finally mustered up the courage to stand up, despite everything in my body telling me to lie back down on those flowers and sleep the pain away. I craned my head around to search for my phone, which was lying face down on the ground. The screen is probably cracked… and it is. I picked my phone up to inspect it, the screen cracked so much that there’s no use trying to keep it around anymore. I took it with me just in case I happened to find someone down here who could fix phones or let me buy a new one-

_Wait._

_I don’t have any money._

_Shit._

“This is just great: I get my heart broken, I never got to call my parents to tell them that I loved the house so far, I fell down a freaking hole, my phone is cracked, and now I have no way to contact anyone to rescue me nor do I know a way out of here.” I silently growled to myself. Could this day just get any worse?!

“Howdy!”

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the high-pitched, eerily dangerous voice. I whipped my whole body around, searching for someone who could’ve said something, but I couldn’t find anyone until…

“Down here ya dingus.”

My eyes flashed downwards, and I took a step back. It was a yellow flower, a buttercup, but this buttercup had a FREAKING FACE ON IT. I continued to stare at the flower, my scientific brain trying to comprehend just how this flower was trying to communicate with me. The flower stared back, seeming to await my response. When I didn’t respond, the flower sighed.

“Golly, you must be so confused~” Okay I was getting some creepy chills from this flower. How’s a flower supposed to be scary? “Well let me explain. Hello, my name’s Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You must be new to the Underground, aren’t cha? Looks like little ol’ me is gonna have to show you the basics.”

I was still so confused, and a bit scared that there was this flower, named “Flowey”, that was talking to me right now. Yes, I think I did die, this proves it. I still wasn’t going to respond to him until he explained himself further, that was, until I began to feel some warmth beginning to radiate from my chest area. It was right in the middle of my chest and I’ll admit, it would’ve felt good if that flower-thing didn’t have the creepiest smile on his face. I suddenly had the urge to cover myself, but what did I have to cover?

The warmth slowly grew hotter until a flash of light shown through my skin. What.

“W-what’s that?” I slowly asked, still watching in both horror and astonishment as the light grew so bright, I had to cover my eyes from the blinding.

“The idiot _can_ talk~” Flowey chuckled, but answered me nonetheless, “That right there, is your soul. The culmination of your very being, all packed up into a little heart~”

I was confused about the heart part, and it made me place a hand gently onto my own, but it was still beating. The beating rapidly thudded as my “soul” inched its way out of my body quite reluctantly. I stared in awe; Flowey seemed to calm his terror-face to let me look at my soul, like he somehow knew I never saw a soul before. Which is true, this is my first soul I’ve ever encountered.

The soul- _my soul_ \- shined so vivaciously against the dark cavern walls, lighting up both mine and Flowey’s faces in a soft pink hue. It had the color of a peach, the glow radiating off in a rose-petal pink shade. My soul was large too, about the size of a baseball. I had no idea if that was normal, but Flowey seemed amazed with his manipulative features, interested in my soul. The glow was strong too, almost lit up like those Christmas lights that you’d see on someone’s house, the ones that twinkle and are stinking bright that they seem to light up the whole block because they overdid it? Well, that was like how my soul was: blindingly bright, large, and pink.

“Wow… I’ve never seen a soul so bright before. Tell me, human, have you heard of anyone else falling down here?” Flowey asked me, I thought for a moment. I remember something about the news saying a kid named Frisk climbed up this mountain and never came back down… oh no… that is literally me right now.

I weakly nodded, my attention now focused on the flower. The kid’s been missing for two days now, and I bet her parents are worried sick. “Yes… a girl named Frisk climbed up this mountain a couple of days ago, and…” I trailed off, “Wait, is she in here?”

Flowey smirked, his facial features disforming at every angle, “Why yes~ You see, they have this trait called ‘ _determination_ ’ that lets them do whatever they want, basically. Usually, the bigger the soul, the more _determination_ that is in the soul’s base. _Determination_ is a key factor to you humans that make you more unique from us monsters~” Flowey giggled.

Wait.

Monsters?

“Excuse me, Flowey. What exactly do you mean by… monsters? I mean, yeah, you’re a talking flower and all but for all I know, you might be a robot.” I shrugged.

Flowey just acted like I asked what the first letter in the alphabet was. His brows(?) furrowed at my question, and he had a bemused expression on his face. “What? Idiot, do you really not know where you are right now?”

“Well from what you’re telling me, I’m in the Underground-”

“ **IDIOT, YOU’RE IN THE MONSTER WORLD. YOU ARE TOO _PRECIOUS_. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING: IN THIS WORLD, IT’S KILL…** ”

Flowey’s face formed into something straight out of my nightmares. His face rushed to become almost my height while sitting down, his eye sockets were black and had no pupils in them, and he had the most sinister grin I think I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I’ve watched too many horror movies to know where this was going…

“ **OR BE KILLED!** ”

Vines shot out of the ground, aimed to stab their thorns straight through my soul…

Until a fireball came out and shot the damn plant.

_My lord and savior thank you so much for sparing me I swear I’ll save the candy next time-_

Wait… it’s an anthropomorphic female goat?

“Oh, you poor child… that stupid flower just doesn’t know when to stop, does he?” The goat lady held her large, fluffy paw out to me, which I graciously took oddly enough. “Welcome, my child. My name’s Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS, and what might your name be?” She gently smiled, like anything bigger could scare me away, and it could at this moment.

“M-my name’s… (y/n).”

_Yes, I’m dead. Must be dead._


	2. Welcome to the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a talking flower and a goat mom! Aren't you excited~?

“That’s a nice name you have, dear~” Toriel sang out, leading me through a few puzzles in the Ruins. Thinking about it, I was a puzzle myself, or more my thoughts were puzzles. I was trying to answer the one question that I’ve had nagging in the back of my mind since I first fell down that stupid hole.

_Why was I the one that fell here? Well, Frisk fell too… this is all too weird. I feel like I don’t belong._

I shook my head a bit at my thoughts, but Toriel thought I was shaking my head because of the compliment. Her eyes softened, squeezing my hand for reassurance. I looked up, “Huh?”

“Is something the matter, my child?” She asked, making me blink. She picked up at my absence right away.

“What? No! I was just thinking about everything that led up to now…” I had to look away, now taking an interest into the new surroundings. These surroundings were much different than the entrance of that cave, and it warmed my heart up with the courage to keep going and see this to the end. If there’s anything I’ve always had, it was courage.

It was a strange sight to see; these Ruins reminded me of a castle in a way. The ground and walls were purple, but the walls were covered in brick, the ground just kinda felt concrete. For being in a place called ‘the Ruins’, this place actually seemed to be fairly clean. Of course, there were the occasional chipped pillars, along with the tear of the walls or the cracks in the ground, but whoever- _whatever_ \- lives down here, they like to make sure their home is as tidy as they could get. I could see why they were called ‘the Ruins’ in the first place.

The strangest sight of all in this whole place though, were the leaves. If there were leaves down here, then that means that they came from trees, and if they came from trees… there must be another way out. There was the possibility of the leaves falling from that hole I fell from, but that hole was so far away that there had to be another way that these leaves appeared in the Underground. If trees grew down here, then sunlight must come in from somewhere for these trees to grow or else they wouldn’t be growing, would they?

I was so trapped in my thoughts, I never heard Toriel explain to me on how to survive down here in the Ruins.

“Um… huh? Could you explain that again?” I asked, my face turning a bit pink in embarrassment.

Toriel chuckled, “Sure, my child. You see, that monster that wanted to kill you is just one of the many monsters down here that also want to kill you.” _That’s just great._ “Another human fell down here a few days before you did and everyone also wanted to kill them. They befriended everyone they met, never once attacked, and dodged whatever was thrown at them. Yesterday, they managed to get to the King of all monsters, ASGORE, and even spared his life, too…” Toriel took on a more bittersweet tone, I noticed. “They had the kindest and most determined soul in the whole Underground and ASGORE promised to spare their life, but the next human that falls down here would not meet the same fate… sadly, the human could not free the monsters.”

My whole body tensed, a nagging feeling forming in my stomach at Toriel’s words. I couldn’t believe what I’m hearing! All because some kid decided to be nice to everyone, they avoided murder, but left the burden on the next person that came?! Why do all the bad things happen to me?!

Toriel sensed my discomfort and squeezed my hand again, “Don’t worry, my child. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, if you stay here in the Ruins, you’ll be fine.” She smiled down at me, I gave a weak smile back.

Now, I’m not the type to result to violence. Heck, that was never even an option for me, I’m too good and nice… and sweet… and friendly… and basically everything that kid may also be but she beat me to it. I’m going to have to watch my back when maneuvering around this place, and any other places I may wander off to. I hate to say this, but I may need to find a weapon for self-defense if everyone wants me dead.

I already hate the kid and I don’t even know her. My life is on the line right now, death lurking at every and any corner.

I suddenly had a random thought: why’s Goat Mom calling me a child? I guess with everything that’s going on, I didn’t even notice. I turn my head to look at her, “Ms. Toriel…” I ask slowly, watching her head also turn towards me, her ears swayed as she did so. She gave me her full attention, “Why do you keep calling me a child? I may sound a bit rude and all- and I’m not trying to come off as that- but… do I look like a kid? I’m not a kid, if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m eighteen.”

Toriel seemed to be a bit taken aback by this, but smiled apologetically anyways, “Oh, it’s not that, my chi- (y/n), it’s just that I mostly have taken care of human children and so I’ve grown accustomed to calling someone that I take care of down here as ‘my child’. If you don’t like it, I could-”

“That’s okay! It actually makes me feel like I’m a kid again…” I admit sheepishly, looking away with some red entering my cheeks.

From a young age, I had to grow up quickly. I was an only child in the household and even though I had friends, there was something about me that just made me feel like I was older. I never enjoyed doing what some kids did back when I was of those ages; I just wanted to be locked up in my room and watch some YouTube videos to pass the time. Of course, as I grew older, my childish side began to manifest from the lack of it coming out as a child, but I had to stop that before it got out of hand. Now the only ways for my childish side to come out is if I’m attempting to flirt, I’m very happy, very loopy from lack of sleep, or when someone gets something for me that I absolutely love.

A gentle smile tugged at Toriel’s mouth, “Very well then, my child.” She chuckled.

Soon, after passing through a few puzzles, I was suddenly attacked… by a frog? “What the- where did you come from, little guy?” I bent down to look at the frog who seemed to be staring up at me as if in contemplation. It made a few ribbits and croaks before a bunch of flies manifested around the frog, coming straight at my soul. How could I tell it was my soul? Well, it’s like that gut feeling, but the one that twists your whole gut around if you feel guilty about something you probably have done ten years ago, and it came back just to torment you. That’s the kind of feeling I’m getting but it’s right in the middle of my chest, where my soul was supposedly located.

Back to the point at hand: I’m getting attacked by magical flies that came from this magical frog. I quickly dodged the oncoming attacks, without moving my body. Assuming it was now my turn, I decided to do something I never thought I’d say to a frog: I complimented it, “Your attacks are really awesome! You’re hurting me though, so could you stop?” I politely asked.

The frog tilted its head to the side a bit, about to ribbit something, but Toriel stepped in and saved my life. She glared at the creature, who looked away in shame and hopped away. Toriel sighed, grabbing my hand again, “I’m so sorry about that, my child, but you are not safe here. Come. We must hurry home.” She began to run, pulling me along with her even though I was literally being dragged on the ground. Man, she doesn’t want me to be out here that badly, it seemed.

She slowed her pace, signaling that we have reached our destination. I panted, even though I didn’t run, but the ground didn’t feel all that great, either. I took a glance at my surroundings as I tried to regain my balance. My eyes spotted a lone tree in the middle of the path we were on, all its leaves falling to the ground. Oh, well, that’s autumn for you; it happens to the best of us. It’s okay, tree, I still love you. Its trunk was also black, something that doesn’t happen often to trees unless they’ve been in a forest fire. Aw, poor tree…

Without thinking, I ran over and hugged the tree. The bark felt smooth against my hands and face. The thought of a tree whose lost all its leaves to the season, yet could still be smooth, fills me with courage. I sigh in content, letting go of the tree to walk behind it. There, I see Toriel opening the door for me to enter her house, which I greatly do since I didn’t want to be out in murder-land anymore.

Upon entering the cozy house, the first thing I notice is a stairwell that descends into what I could only assume to be the basement. Toriel seemed to look a bit discouraged at my reaction to the stairwell, so she pulled me into a hallway on the right side of the house. “Welcome, my child~ This is now your home, so feel free to explore a bit. Oh! I forgot, you’re hurt from the fall, are you not?” Toriel crouched down to my level, she was so much taller than I was. “Hmm… very peculiar. It seems like your injuries are almost all healed!” Her eyes widened, inspecting my body. She grabbed my right arm, lifting the sleeve up to my elbow to inspect it, turning it in many directions. She did the same thing to my left arm, then pulled my sleeves back down. Honestly, it wasn’t my arms or my body that was hurting, it was more of my soul… was that possible?

Seeming to read minds, Toriel pulls me into a bedroom: the first door on the left. I take a quick inspection of the darkened room before being blasted with a light. Toriel just turned the lamp on. My body seemed to have a mind of its own because I was already sitting down on the bed, kicking my legs a bit even though I could easily plant my feet down on the ground. My childish side threatened to come out.

Again, Toriel crouched down in front of me. “Try not to squirm, okay? You’ll feel a slight tug and a rush of warmth, that is normal, understand? Just stay perfectly still…” Toriel made a grabbing motion with her giant, fluffy white paw. I remained perfectly still, knowing what she was doing. This felt weirder than when the flower managed to pull my soul out. It was a comfortable weird, if that made any sense. There was a warmth that spread all throughout my body unlike the piercing hot sensation that I felt. This warmth made my body shiver, like it was cold and the warmth was a hot shower that just calmed my skin down. As I said, it was a strange sensation. I realized whatever Flowey did to make my soul come out, wasn’t supposed to be as painful as it was.

Opening my eyes that I didn’t realize I had closed from the tugging and pulling of my soul, I saw it… a single crack that just looked like the tips of my nails. Toriel blinked at this, “You were just hurt a few minutes ago, but you managed to heal yourself, wow, my child. That is a gift right there.” She looked straight into my (e/c) eyes, smiling warmly. The gesture made me sheepishly smile back, looking away a bit in embarrassment. “Although…” my eyes darted back to Toriel as she continued to speak, “I’ve never seen such a large soul before. Your trait is obviously not DETERMINATION, but you have more DETERMINATION than the kid who fell before you… which was **_their_** trait. Oh, well, it just means you have more HOPE in your soul, and in turn can make you heal quicker than the average monster~ Or human in your case~” she chuckled a bit at her own joke, making me laugh a little too.

My laughter quickly cut off when I felt warmth directly placed onto my soul. Toriel could sense my panic as she placed a gentle paw on my knee to help stop the quivering. Looking at my soul, it seemed to be incased in a fiery red glow. A ‘ _schling’_ sound could be heard, and the small wound on my soul disappeared completely. Toriel sighed, making one of my brows arch up to question her. “It seems there’s some inner damage that’s done to your soul, that’s something I don’t think I can fix. With your power, you should be able to heal it on your own.”

I blinked at Goat Mom, “Wha-? Where?” I looked around my soul, trying to find the source of the damage, but couldn’t find any.

“Humans cannot see inside their own souls, they don’t possess the magic to do so, but a monster can look at the DETERMINATION and HOPE in the soul. How did I not notice this before? It seems like your soul is filled with lots of DETERMINATION and your trait, but your HOPE has been damaged and it seems to be like it’s been damaged too long ago, before you entered the Ruins. My child, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened that made you fall down here?” Toriel considered my eyes again, the red glow beginning to ease my soul back into its place inside my chest. I sighed at the relief.

“It’s uh… it’s a long story… I’ll tell you about it when I wake up, because I’m really tired…” I yawned, never realizing how tired I was in the first place. This day has made me exhausted, and I’m soon wondering what time it exactly is. There was no way to tell if it was either light or dark out, so I must go by body time and assume I’ve been awake for about ten to twelve hours.

Toriel’s eyes softened, “Of course my child. I’ll see you when you wake up. If you need me, walk back out, turn right, and head into the living room. I can’t wait to read to you all about the amazing facts of snails!” Her eyes lit up at the mentioning of the mollusk. “Oh! Before I forget, do you have a preference of cinnamon or butterscotch?” Toriel’s question stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look at her, blinking.

“Um… no, I like both equally~” I smiled warmly. It seemed to brighten her up, as if she was waiting for the rejection of either one option or the other… or both.

“Well that’s just wonderful!” Toriel couldn’t help but giggle, placing a paw over her mouth. It was obvious, she was hiding something. “Well, go to bed now, my child. You should feel better after you wake up.” Removing the paw used to cover her mouth, she flapped said paw in front of her, telling me to go to bed.

I nodded and laid down on the bed, after turning the lamp off of course. I’ll have to explore the place and ask Toriel more about monsters once I wake up…

 

_Something smells good…_

My eyelids slowly opened themselves, the scent of cinnamon wafting through the room. The room was dark since I turned the lamp off before climbing into bed, but the door was cracked, shining some light into the dark room. I blinked, rubbing my eyes. My legs swung over the bed for me to stand up, but not before seeing a piece of pie laid on the ground. My heart beat just a bit faster at the gesture Toriel did. She made this? For me? Aw… I don’t know how I can show my gratitude.

I stand up, walking over to the pie to pick it up. It smells strongly of cinnamon but I can smell a bit of butterscotch in there, too. I wonder if there’s a bag I can put this in? Well, it’d probably be better if I could see… much better! The lamp lit the room up brightly and I took a moment to examine my surroundings... while still looking for a bag to place the pie in.

The room looked like it belonged to a child at some point. Did Toriel have a kid or was it just a room for kids? Was she a babysitter? I wondered over to the bed, inspecting it. It was a twin-sized bed with a red plaid comforter. Two very creeping-looking plush dolls sat between the wall and the bed; I redirected my eyes away from theirs. There was a toy box at the foot of the bed; too bad I’m too “old” to play with toys anymore. Looking over to my left I see a closet, a bookshelf with some toys in it, an empty picture frame, and a box of shoes. Upon further inspection of the shoes, they’re kids’ shoes. There’s also a picture of a flower on the wall, drawn by a kid from the crayon-looking lines. Well, I guess that’s all to really explore around the bedroom.

Opening the door, I stepped out and instead of taking a right to see Toriel, I took a left to look at more of the decorations. She has some cattails or “water sausages” as some may call them. I didn’t want to intrude on opening any doors that could be her bedroom, so I just stuck to exploring the hallway. I saw a few pretty, yellow flowers… until they reminded me of Flowey and then I just scowled at said flowers. I walked over to the mirror at the end of the hallway. Man, I look awful. I wonder if Toriel has a shower anywhere?

I turned back the way I came from, walking over to Toriel who sat in the armchair, reading a book. “Toriel!” I called out, walking over to the Goat Mom.

“My child! How did you sleep?” Toriel asked me, smiling at my warm and bubbly tone.

“Like a baby, actually. Also, is there anywhere I can store the pie? Which, thank you so much for the pie you’re the best, ever.”

Toriel looked around the room for a moment, “In the closet in your room, there should be an over-the-shoulder purse that you can carry the pie in. Be careful, the purse can only carry so much and you need to have room in case you see something that you desperately want~”

I felt my heart flutter a bit when Toriel said “your room”, which was I guess now my room. Wait, did I really want to stay here? What’s with the sudden question? I honestly didn’t oppose to the idea of staying with Toriel, but I would like to get back to my family or at least let them know I’m okay. Something began to tug at… my soul? I’m trying to distinguish with what’s my heart and what’s my soul, which has proven to become a bit easier.

My soul wants me to stay, that part’s obvious. The part that’s not so obvious is why… why should I stay here? The more I think about it…

There’s a whole other world- the Underground- and it’s full of monsters. I’ve been lied to my whole life, thinking monsters were just fairytales and myths only existing to serve the purpose of making children behave. Did my parents even know about this? Does anyone on the surface even know about this?

Toriel snapped her fingers in front of me, snapping me out of my daze. My face instantly flushed to the color of those embers in the fireplace. “Whoops, sorry. I got a bit sidetracked, huh? L-let me go get that purse and I wanna ask you some questions…” I slowly said, walking back out to find the purse.

I found the purse in the closet, hidden away by all the children’s clothes that looked like it was just thrown in there. The purse wasn’t a Coach or Michael Kors, or any designer brand that I could think of off the top of my head, but it was a cute purse! It was leather (probably fake though) and black with thin straps that I may need to adjust over time, it had a gold outline to it along with its zippers, and there was even a place to stick any money I may grab. The purse was smaller than I had thought, but it had potential to hold a lot of items in it, so I’ll give it some credit. I placed the pie into the purse and walked back out to ask Toriel my questions.

“I see you found the purse~” Toriel mused, happily.

I smiled in return, “Ah yes~ It’s a very pretty purse.” I complimented, making the goat smile even wider. “But now, I need to ask some questions…” my tone turned serious.

Toriel’s face seemed to shift to one of concern, “Ask away, my child.”

Sighing out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, I looked up at her, “How long have monsters existed?”

That seemed to take Toriel back. Her eyes shown with a bit of confusion before softening at the look of my face, which I hope shown curiosity. “You don’t know? Don’t they teach about the War of Monsters and Humans?”

I shook my head, making Toriel’s eyes widen even more. “Nope. Up on the Surface, they treat monsters as more of fairytales, legends, myths… anything purely fictional.” I shrug before continuing, “That would probably explain my reaction when I saw you. I honestly thought I died from the fall! Even though this all seems so surreal to me, a part of me knows that this is also real.”

Toriel chuckled, “Well, the War of Monsters and Humans existed back in the…” pause, “1500s. No one was really happy about the War, I sure wasn’t. I was too young to partake in it, but my parents and grandparents fought in it. The humans had the upper hand with their magical abilities _at the time_. We always measured magic rankings using an MP scale. Most to all monsters had magic between ten to twenty. A younger monster had magic usually less than that, an older monster may have more than that, but a Boss Monster had magic way up in almost the hundreds, may even surpassing the hundreds. Well, a single human could have MP up in the _thousands_. One human equals a thousand of your average monsters. Imagine thousands of us monsters just trying to find peace with the humans, but there’s only a few hundred of them and they managed to push us into the Underground. Seven humans casted a powerful spell on every single entrance into the Underground, and we haven’t been able to break it since.”

I listened intently on the history of humans and monsters. Wait… did Toriel say she was a KID in the 1500s? How old is she?! Is she a Boss Monster? It’s very rude to ask her age, so I won’t, but I’ll just say SHE’S OLD AS HECK. “So… that’s why you need seven human souls to break the barrier… that’s a… long time to be Underground, no wonder why everyone forgot about monsters or even magic. We have no use for magic with the technology that we have today. I-I wish I knew how to use magic. That would be so cool…” I smiled at the thought of shooting fireballs from my hands or using a magic wand to cast spells, maybe flying or turning invisible? Ah man, the possibilities were endless! Why’d we forget magic? “Could I use magic?”

“I have no idea, my child. It’s been more than a few centuries since the War and if humans forgot how to use magic, who knows. I could try to teach you how to wield magic, but if you can’t even conjure anything up… hmm. I can feel your soul pulsating with the thought, but it’s like there’s a chain and lock on the magical aspect of your soul. You may need to form the will to break it before I can teach you anything. Any other questions?” Toriel looked at me curtly.

“At the moment, I’m just debating on whether I want to go back to the Surface and live the rest of my life knowing I’m living a lie or if I wanna stay down here and explore… and live with you.” I shrug, blushing more.

Toriel seemed to blush, her fur around her cheekbones turning a pink as she sprawled a hand onto her face, as if to stop the blush. “Oh, my child! I would love it if you stayed here with me! I understand if you want to go back to the Surface, but… I’m highly encouraging you to stay here with me.” She stood up suddenly. “If you do want to return to the Surface though… there’s something I must do.” She walked right by me, brushing my arm which made me jump to the side to avoid being slammed into.

I watch Toriel as she descended the stairs. Curiosity overcoming me, I follow her into the dark tunnel. “Uh… T-Toriel?” I call out, watching her speed-walking to the end of the long basement. I still followed

 her, then I gawk at the size of the door that’s behind her.

“This door… I have kept it sealed for a very long time… until the human that fell before you got through. I have kept it unlocked since, hoping they’d return. They haven’t yet, I’m very worried about them, but, I know they’re doing just fine out there. I can feel it. I have tried countless times to keep the humans away from this door, but they all went through and have all met the same fate. I see a bit of the last human in you, (y/n), and I have no worries that you’ll survive. All I want is for my children to be safe, and I’ve failed the last seven times. The eighth time is still deciding, and this time… please be careful out there, my child.

“I-I’m going to fight you now, okay? Just remember what I’ve told you; you should be fine.” Toriel looked away as my soul was forced out of my body, making me squeak at the “bareness” of my soul. Why do I feel like I’m naked? I swear, my clothes are still on… speaking of which…

“Alright, but after this, do you have a shower?” I blush a bit.

Toriel blushes too at that realization and nods, “O-of course! I’ll also wash your clothes for you. Don’t get me distracted!”

She suddenly throws a fireball in my soul’s direction. My body couldn’t move, but my soul moved and it luckily moved out of the way. I think the fireball hit my body, I couldn’t tell it just… disintegrated once it was out of my soul’s alignment.

A few more fireballs were sent my way and I dodged them without moving my body. I guess magic only affects the soul and not the body, huh? Understandable. Humans can’t even use magic and it’d be weird if it physically hurt us. I’m trying to memorize just how I’m dodging because I’m going through the motions now. If I focus with my brain, my soul doesn’t move; I learned that when a spiral of fireballs was sent my way. If I pretend I’m moving my body, my soul seems to move, so I stuck to that thought.

It wasn’t long until Toriel gave up. I guess it was like my “training” to go out into the real world? A tutorial-? Oh… heh… tuTORIEL! I hide my chuckles, I’ll tell her that later.

I walk over to my Goat Mom, embracing her. “Oh, my child. Don’t be scared, okay? I know that things will begin to look tough, but just remember! You’ll have people who will care deeply about you, okay? You want that shower now?” Toriel chuckled, holding me at arms’ reach.

I nodded weakly, my blush returning.

“Okay. Go back upstairs. The bathroom is on the right side of the hallway where the bedrooms are located. Throw your clothes outside the door before entering and I’ll quickly wash them for you~”

“Thank you so much Toriel! Or… I guess I can call you Mom?” Toriel’s red eyes (I just noticed they were red how’d I miss that?) widened, and her fur grew pink on her face.

“Oh child… if that’s the case… whenever you see the other human, could you treat them like a sibling?”

A sibling, huh? I’ve never had a sibling. I’m an only child and always have been, always will…

“Sure! I honestly always wanted a sibling!” A genuine smile crosses my features, which makes Toriel pull me into another hug.

“This is your home, so please return and bring the other human with you, too, once you find them. Well, you better head upstairs and take a shower!” Toriel pushed me off, ushering me to go upstairs and to the bathroom.

So far, my new mother was the coolest…

_Have I betrayed my family?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans should show up next chapter, lol. This'll be interesting~


	3. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally encounter Sans!

The feeling of the warm water droplets hitting my bare, grimy skin sent a calmness through me. Ah… this felt so great. The water in my house (when I still lived in my parents) never felt this good before. Was it because I’m so filthy? Eh, probably; I mean, I’m covered in dirt and dried blood so maybe. The water looks disgusting whenever the dirt and grime floats to the drain… ew.

Toriel had a lot of human shower products for someone who wasn’t exactly… human. Maybe it was those human children that she’d take care of whenever they fell into the Underground? Didn’t she say she checked for humans almost every day? That could be a possibility.

There were different products like shampoos, conditioners, different types of body washes, even a few razors! Judging from the razors though, the heads needed to be replaced from all the rust. I chose the cinnamon-scented shampoo and conditioner, then scrubbed my body hard with an orange-scented body wash. Now I feel relaxed and ready to journey my way through the Underground!

So, what were my tasks that I needed to complete? I need: to find Frisk and claim them as my sister, take said sister back to Toriel and become a family, I need to find someone to fix my phone, try to not get killed. I think trying to not get killed will always be on the agenda if I’m down here unless I can befriend everyone then… yes…

Stepping out of the shower, I grab a white, puffy towel off the towel rack to dry my body off. This towel is so soft and fluffy I’m gonna die! Okay, maybe not really, but the thought of this being one of the softest towels I’ve ever come across. I’ve come across many towels in my day, so this towel is something else! Oh, wait a minute, I think I need clothes.

“Toriel…?” I called out, opening the bathroom door just a crack to peek out. I watched the steam exit the bathroom, only to dissolve into the air.

“Done already, my child?” Toriel called back.

I sheepishly nod, even though I know she can’t see me. “Y-yes! Are my clothes ready yet?” I look around, shivering a bit once the change in temperature begins to settle onto my clean skin.

“They’re almost ready! Why don’t you go and freshen up a bit more until they’re done? If you’re wondering, toothbrushes and some paste are under the sink and there are disposable hairbrushes under there too!” How did Toriel get all this stuff? I’m sure there’s like a grocery store or the monster version of Walmart that has this stuff. We’ll stick to that idea.

I close the door, looking underneath the sink as Toriel said and voila! There are many kinds of toothbrushes, hairbrushes, and some toothpaste too! Why do I feel spoiled? I’m just not used to having all this stuff available whenever I go to someone else’s house for a sleepover or something, I usually brought my own stuff. Welp, no time to lollygag, I need to get ready.

 

Toriel laid my clothes in front of the door, rapping on the wood to signal that they were there so I wouldn’t be stuck in this bathroom forever. I quickly threw my clothes back on, brushing my hair out with those disposable hairbrushes, and walked out. Toriel knows fire magic, right? Would my hair catch on fire if she used it to dry my hair?

No, my hair does not catch on fire if you’re wondering. I asked Toriel if it would, she just laughed and told me to sit in front of her. That’s where we are now, her just playing with my hair as her fire magic dries my hair. She styled it into (h/s) and even gave my hair an orange-red glow until my hair cooled down. Wow, magic is _so cool_.

“Are you off, my child?” Toriel asked, noticing me packing up whatever I could to survive outside the Ruins. I nodded, “Here, take this.” Toriel then handed me a fluffy jacket. “Snowdin is pretty… _snowy_ after all.” She chuckled, waving goodbye as I descended the stairs and past the large doors.

I wasn’t hit with anything, except total darkness. Where was the snow? Or was this just a corridor? I think this was just a corridor, so I continued further until that damned flower popped out of the ground.

I stopped in my tracks, glaring down at the flower.

“Don’t give me that look, idiot! It doesn’t suit your goody two-shoes soul all that well. Well, your soul isn’t kindness, but a mixture of bravery and determination. I think yours is courage, but you don’t look real _courage-d_ to see me~” Flowey laughed, which made me scowl at him.

“Whaddya want you talking buttercup?” I huff, not in the mood for this freaking flower stopping me from exploring.

Flowey’s whole demeanor changed, “Well… you spared the life of everyone so far… you think you’re so special, huh? You can RESET right now and we’d be back to square one, but I’d tell you how it is and you wouldn’t listen since you’re already akin to this world~” He smirked at my confused face. “You should know the kid. Well, they’ve reset about… fifty or more times. I lost count once they tried to defeat Sans in the genocide route.”

_The what route._

“Excuse me, uh, Flowey, sir…? ‘Genocide route’ I-I don’t understand,” what does he mean by a genocide route? Are there multiple routes you can go on in this world?

“That’s just it, you won’t understand unless you experience it for yourself. I already know you won’t unless something… _bad_ … was to happen~” Flowey giggled. “After all, it’s KILL OR BE KILLED!”

Then he buried back into the soil of the earth. Great, one more reason to not sleep… freaking demonic flower.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I pushed forward, eventually reaching the true beginning of my journey into what was known as the Underground. The door was huge! It probably stood to be about ten to eleven feet tall, and there were no handles or knobs anywhere on it. Looks like it’s a one-way trip unless I call Toriel to open the door for me when I want to return home. I begin to push the door open, not surprised by how heavy it was in the slightest.

Once the door opened a crack, a gust of wind almost blew me right on my rear end. Toriel was right about the jacket! Holy crap! I began to feel little water-like droplets on my face. When I opened my eyes (the wind made me close them) I discovered these water droplets were snowflakes. SNOWFLAKES? HOW WAS IT SNOWING IN THE UNDERGROUND?! I wasn’t going to question it. Magic was real, so why not have seasons in this mass cave system? Seems logical to me!

The door opened all the way and I stepped out into the snowy forest. The door slammed shut behind me, making me jump from the sudden force. Well, no way of turning back now, I suppose. I let my mind wander on what Flowey said. Who was Sans? Why did Frisk RESET so many times during a supposed genocide route? Was Sans that powerful and was it best if I stayed away from him, grabbed the kid, and ran back to the safety of Toriel’s?

My boot-covered feet crushed the snow under me, leaving my footprints in a trail as I walked. I almost tripped over a stick, already broken in two. That poor stick. It looked sturdy enough but snapped like it was nothing. The wind snapped me out of my thoughts as I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I just noticed the trees and how dark and depressing they looked, but it looked cool for some reason. I guess I just like the look of dead things? I don’t know what it is, but I wanted to draw this scenery. Eh, I’d do it some other time when I’m not so cold.

_CRACK._

What was that? I turned around, my eyes widening as the stick from before broke into fourths this time. Oh, my god, I’m not alone in these woods am I? Okay, don’t freak out (y/n), everything is A-OK… I think. Don’t become discouraged from the freaking stick! It’s not like it was a tree or something! Yes… the wood on the stick looked to be as sturdy as those trees. Whoever broke that stick- _whatever_ broke that stick, they could easily cut this forest in a breeze. Okay now I’m starting to freak out.

I take a few steps forward, eyeing my surroundings for anything… _suspicious_ lurking within these trees. I heard more footsteps behind me, so I quickly turn around and…

Nothing.

Slowly, I turn back around to continue my walk. I think I want to go back home to Toriel’s now. Screw what I said about exploring! Screw the kid! I should really turn back around-

Why can’t I move my body?

I heard a few crunches in the snow, the sound getting louder as it drew nearer to me. I’m dead, aren’t I? Well, I lived a nice good life when it lasted. I’m sorry for failing you, Toriel. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the girl you wanted, Zack. _I’m sorry I couldn’t be the daughter you dreamed of, Mom and Dad._

Breathing was all I heard. I think it was my own. Yes, it was my own because I’m shaking like a freaking leaf and I can’t stop it. My soul is supposed to be courage! Why do I not feel courage?! I just feel like death is upon me, hanging over my head the more I don’t face my killer.

That’s when I heard a deep, low grumble come from whoever was behind me…

And it sounded _sexy_.

“ **H U M A N…**

 **D O N ‘T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A  N E W  P A L…?** ”

I’m so freaking dead, I’m so freaking dead, goodbye world!

“ **T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D…** ”

The fear felt as if it evaporated from my body as I could now freely move around again. Whoever this person was just used magic on me to make me feel this way… because I feel so goddamn encouraged right now.

I turn around to greet this “pal” I now supposedly had, and looked down at the gloved hand in front of me. My eyes travel up the arm, covered in a blue jacket that looked warm and inviting. Soon, I looked up, having to crane my neck from this being so freakishly taller than I was. He looked to be about seven feet tall **;** Toriel was taller than this man, but still. I couldn’t see his face from all the fur around the blue hood, but I could make out one eye that seemed to have a blue and yellow flame to it. That looked cool and awesome and oh my god he-

_He was a skeleton._

I came to that conclusion after my eyes landed on the black basketball shorts and the freaking fluffy pink slippers he wore, with socks of course. The hand that was held out to me flexed, turning my attention back over to it instead of judging this poor fellow. I slowly grabbed the hand…

 _PRRRRFFFFFFFTTTTTT_.

I jumped back at the sound reflexively, then looked up at the man. He chuckled down at the noise before howling with laughter. I chuckled a bit with him, pinpointing the sound to be a whoopee cushion that I failed to notice in his gloved hand.

He let his hood fall, giving me a good look at his face. I was right, he was a skeleton and his face was malleable. His eyelids were closed, a large grin appearing on his pale features, trying to smile it out without laughing me away.

“heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny. you know, i never believed the rumors to be true, but here you are, kid! i thought we were just gonna have one human, but now we have two humans? that’s hilarious.

“anyways, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

I just stared at Sans for a second, then nodded. This was who Flowey was talking about? I was still astonished that there was a walking, talking, living skeleton right in front of me. “H-hi… my name’s (y/n) …” I looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

“(y/n) huh? that’s a nice name you got. come with me real quick. i’d give you the whole spiel about my brother being a human hunting fanatic and to hide behind a lamp, but someone already beat ya to it!”

I chuckled more, even though it sounded sadder than I wanted it: which was a lot of sad. Sans could sense it too, probably from my body language.

“oh don’t worry! i’m sure he’ll make you do something like solving some puzzles~” Sans winked. This guy was a jokester, wasn’t he? I think I need some jokes in my boring life. “come on. i’ll show you around. you look **_dead_** tired from that scare. did i make you **_jump out of your skin_**?” He chuckled, holding out his gloved hand for me to take, which I hesitantly took. Could skeletons feel the cold? I don’t think they could, considering Sans was wearing shorts and slippers of all things out in this weather. I was over here freezing to death. I think Sans could tell; he seemed to be debating about something before he shrugged his jacket off.

We had to let our hands go in the process… sadly.

Sans looked away from me as he handed his jacket over to me, “don’t worry ‘bout me. skeletons can’t really feel the cold. humans could though, so, here…” Could my face get any redder? I almost went to grab the jacket before feeling a tug on the hem of my sweater. I look down, seeing a child with tanned skin, dark chocolate hair, and their eyes were closed. I could only assume this was…

“F-Frisk?” I stuttered out. Frisk’s eyes opened a bit, letting me catch a glimpse of her brown eyes before closing. She probably thought I was some crazy person, we didn’t really know each other. “O-oh! I’m sorry! You’re all over the news back on the surface…” I laughed awkwardly, scratching at my neck. “That’s not the point. Um… Toriel really wants you to go home- along with me.” How crazy am I sounding right now? Maybe crazy. Maybe I should introduce myself, dingus, “My name’s (y/n). I actually came out here to both explore and search for you.”

“Wah? Really?!” Frisk exclaimed, looking between Sans and me. I noticed he had put his jacket back on and was seeming a bit uncomfortable now. Dang it. I wanted to wear the skeleton’s jacket.

Frisk settled on looking at Sans, “Dunkle! I’ll be back, okay?” She giggled, making the skeleton smile even more than he already was. I think the grin was glued to his face permanently, anyways.

“ok kiddo. i’ll tell papyrus where you’ll be. and you…” Sans looked at me, “don’t let anything happen to the kid, got it?” His eyes quickly lost their white pinpricks of pupils as he stared down at me, that grin turning to look menacing.

Was there something I wasn’t getting? I couldn’t dwell on the subject, because Frisk was already pulling me away from the large skeleton. I just nodded to Sans, answering his question even though it sounded more like a statement than anything. Maybe I could ask Frisk once we were out of the skeleton’s view?

“Come on! I wanna see Goat Mom!” Frisk managed to pull us away from view, back towards the large double doors.

“Woah, kid! You’re gonna tear my sweater!” I laughed, liking this kid for some reason. I mean, we were going to become adopted sisters? Wow, I have a sister now…

I’m a big sister…

Frisk doesn’t know that yet.

“So,” I started, making Frisk at least slow down her pace to hear what I had to say. “You’ve been in the Underground for a couple of days. How’d that go?” Why do I sound like I’ve known this kid my whole life when I’ve only met them maybe a couple of times in the grocery store or something?

“Everyone loves me!” Frisk chirped, her tone bubbly. “First, everyone wanted to kill me, but I was able to convince everyone to not do that and just use mercy! A lot of monsters were on the fence with that idea, but I swear it brought the monsters closer as a family than anything! First, I had to battle Toriel because she was afraid I’d die, then I met Sans and Paps, and then Undyne tried to murder me for the longest while, then I met Alphys and her killer robot named Ton-Ton, and I faced Asgore, but… I couldn’t free the monsters.

“I could tell the monsters were getting impatient for still being trapped in the Underground. Sans, Paps, and Undyne made a promise to spare my life, but the next human that fell into here… well, they weren’t going to get the same treatment.” Frisk pouted. Was that why she tried to get me away from Sans as quickly as possible? Oh, my god, I almost trusted him and he could’ve taken me straight to Asgore! I was about to wear his jacket, too! “So, I had to save the day because I honestly wasn’t expecting someone else to fall down here!” She posed like a little hero.

This kid was too cute and she just saved me from death.

This kid could blackmail me right now and I’d have to accept because I owe her, now.

Frick…

“Th-thank you… for saving me.” I weakly let out, speaking the same sentence, but a little louder. Soon, I added, “He seemed so trustworthy and he was gonna kill me, most likely. I owe you my life for just saving it back there. Thank you so much.” I hug Frisk who hugged me back.

“You’re welcome, big sis!” Frisk giggled.

My (e/c) eyes widened at the sudden nickname. I let go of her body to hold her by the shoulders, staring intently at her. “W-what did you call me?”

Frisk’s lip quivered, probably thinking I just hurt her feelings and didn’t want to be called that so sudden. “I-I’m sorry! I won’t call you that again if you’re uncomfortable-!” She gasped when I pulled her back into a tighter hug.

“My memory’s a bit clouded from falling into the Ruins, but everyone has been so nice to me so far,” _except for that damn flower_ , “and you’re literally too cute for this world.”

“Can I call you my big sis, then?”

“Yes, call me your big sis all you want~”

“Yay! Big sis (y/n)!” Frisk giggled.

We eventually reached the doors to enter back into the Ruins. I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

“Who is it?” The voice, I instantly recognized as Toriel’s, sang out.

I took a deep breath, “Your daughters.”

The door swung open and both Frisk and I squeaked out as two furry arms wrapped themselves around our bodies, pulling us inside. “My children!” Toriel laughed happily, closing the door after pulling us in.

“M-mom… you’re suffocating us,” I squeak out. Toriel loosened her grip, her arms still around us, though.

“I’m sorry, my child. I’m just a worried mother, after all.” Toriel chuckled, eventually letting Frisk and I go. We both stumbled backwards to catch our breaths. “Come! I want to know everything about your trip!” Grabbing our hands, she pulled us upstairs and into the living room.

“Well, I only managed to walk maybe a few feet towards Snowdin and I was stopped by Sans,” I started, watching Toriel help us out of our jackets and then boots, setting them over by the fireplace. She sat in her usual chair, motioning for us to sit in front of her on the floor to tell our tales. “I thought I had made a new friend,” emphasis on “thought”, “And then Frisk came and pulled me away, then explained to me if I stayed just a bit longer… he would’ve taken me to Asgore.”

Frisk nodded, “Yup! Everyone is starting to become impatient and then they heard that another human,” she motioned to me, “Fell into the Underground and now everyone wants you dead.” She looked at me, giving me a sympathetic smile, which didn’t help. “I swear, Dunkle is probably one of the nicest and laziest guys you’ll ever meet! It’s just…” she sighed.

I patted Frisk’s back, “It’s okay. You saved me! I now owe you something in return, I don’t know what that’s going to be… yet. Could you answer some of my questions?”

Frisk nodded happily, “Of course!”

Taking a deep breath, I asked, “Is there a way to make all the monsters like me?”

Frisk thought about this, “Hmm… if you show them just how kind and determined you are, you might be able to bring back their memories that I so desperately tried to put into their heads. I taught them that the best way to accept someone is through MERCY, but after I left Asgore, the monsters all forgot. Sans, Paps, Undyne, Ton-Ton… now, they don’t know what they’d do without me and they try to protect me. There’s only one way to break the barrier and they don’t want me to be the one to do it.”

I felt like a portion of my soul just physically broke upon hearing the kid’s words. ‘ _They don’t know what they’d do without me_ ’, huh? Will I ever meet these monsters? I’d really like to become Sans’s friend and meet his brother. I can tell Frisk is like me: A Pacifist. She’d try anything in her power to stop fighting and bloodshed from going down.

“I knew you’d fall down here, sis! I saw it in a very vivid dream! I tried to convince everyone and I think I did a bit too much convincing…” Frisk looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. “Now all they can think about is getting your soul and breaking the barrier. They won’t listen to me anymore!”

I saw Frisk’s shoulder shake, signaling she was crying… or trying to. I pulled her into my arms to comfort her, “It’s okay, Frisk. We’ll figure out a way to convince them.” My voice may have sounded convincing, but I sure wasn’t convinced. I needed courage, which I was lacking for the time being. “Look at me.” I pulled Frisk away to stare dead into her eyes, moving her bangs away from her face. “We will all become friends, okay?”

Frisk nodded, hugging me again, burying her face into my stomach. “Okay…” her mouth moved against my shirt, making me chuckle.

This time, Toriel spoke up, “Well, I wasn’t expecting you two to find each other so quickly, so the only thing that I have is snail pie…”

Then I felt Frisk gag from my shirt, but I covered it with a laugh. “We’ll eat anything you cook, Mom! Right, Frisk?” I looked down at Frisk, squeezing her in a threatening sort of way. She nodded, “Frisk agrees!”

 

“Okay the next time Toriel makes snail pie, we’re going to go for a walk around the Ruins and scavenge for food, all right?”

Frisk nodded, trying to not throw up even though she placed a trash can next to her in case she does. “I’d rather eat Paps’s spaghetti…” she whispered out.

We were currently sitting on my bed, the both of us hunched over to not vomit everywhere. “I don’t know which is worse… the thought of dying or eating that snail pie… ugh…” I clenched my stomach. “Well, do you want to sleep with me?” I glanced at Frisk, who nodded again.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” she giggled, slowly sitting straight up. She must’ve recovered from the snail pie, and so quickly too. I’m jealous.

“Did you bring pajamas?” I ask her, to which she shook her head no. “Me neither, but I’m wearing a cami underneath my sweater so…” shrugging, I took my sweater off to reveal a (f/c) camisole to go with my sweater. I’d shrug my skirt off, but… my tights aren’t exactly meant to wear by themselves. My mouth opened to form a yawn, which Frisk mimicked and then proceeded to glare at me for making her yawn. I just give a playful wink and a shrug.

“You are too much like Dunkle,” Frisk claimed.

This made me blush, “Sans? Nah, I highly doubt it…” I look away.

“I highly think so! You both give the same shrug, you have that laid-back attitude, and you’re both so calm and stuff… I have more but the list just goes on and on forever.” Frisk chuckled, taking a spot next to me and the stuffed animals that were in the crack of the bed and wall. I lied down beside her.

“Nah, highly doubt it, kid.”

“You both even call me ‘kid’! Well, he calls me ‘kiddo’ most of the time, but still! I should tell Alphys!”

“Tell Alphys what?” I raised an eyebrow.

“To sail the ship!”

 _Is this kid shipping me and a skeleton together? I mean, for a skeleton, he was pretty hot, I guess. I mean, unless we can do_ things _with each other and have a kid…_

_Go to bed, (y/n)!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sans automatically hates your guts and wants to kill you. Frisk is a cinnamon roll and will forever be protected.  
> Only Tori and Frisk love Reader at this point.   
> Also, on a more serious note: this is the last chapter that I wrote before posting this story. I cannot for the life of me write chapter 3, it's too hard. D: This might be where the weekly updates stop, we'll have to see. I won't post the chapter on any other day on Thursday so if I skip next Thursday, it'd probably go on some other Thursday.
> 
> Sans X Reader Relationship: 0%

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is a new story that I've had in the works for awhile now and I think I'll just post the prologue and see if people would want more? Yeah, feel free to give critiques or if there are any grammar mistakes! A girl can do so much editing lol.  
> May start posting on Thursday? Eh? Haven't decided yet.


End file.
